Harry and Jane Potter
by mavi313
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter has a twin sister, who is not as famous as him and Sirius Black gets out of askaban legally when the twins are ten years old. I don't own Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet morning in Privet Drive everybody was waking up peacefully when in the number four Vernon Dursley was heard screaming:

"GIRL, GO WAKE UP YOUR LAZY BROTHER!" The girl whose name was Jane Potter was actually expecting Vernon to scream because he did it every morning. Jane calmly responded:

"Ok, uncle Vernon." Jane said, and went upstairs to wake up her brother Harry Potter. Harry and Jane lived with their uncle and aunt for as long as they can remember they were both 10 years old but their birthday was close. When Jane got to her and her brother's room she was not surprised to find him already awake since their uncle's scream probably had woken up the whole neighborhood.

Harry and Jane were, as you can obviously tell, twins their hair was black as a raven Jane's hair was longer and smoother than Harry's and both of them had bangs, Harry's bangs were to cover the horrible scar on his forehead and Jane's was so everybody could tell they were twins although that wasn't necessary because Harry and Jane were practically the same at least physically, they were both the same height, they had the same green emerald eyes, and the little differences they had was that Jane's traits were more feminine while Harry's were more masculine and Harry had glasses while Jane didn't.

Harry got ready and went downstairs and Jane followed him. When they got to the table to eat they were greeted with glares from their uncle. Vernon was a big man that resembled a pig with very little eyes. Aunt Petunia was a slender woman with a long neck like a giraffe, she was seated at uncle Vernon's side and ignoring the two kids. Dudley, Harry's and Jane's cousin was much like his father but with bigger eyes and he was sitting at uncle Vernon's other side. Harry and Jane took their places on the table and started putting small portions of food on their plate. Even though they were the ones that usually cooked they weren't allowed to eat much causing them to be really skinny. After they were done eating uncle Vernon announced that they were all going to the zoo to celebrate Dudley's birthday since Mrs. Figgs, Harry's and Jane's babysitter had broken her leg and was in the hospital.

After the visit at the zoo ended in a disaster Harry and Jane were grounded for a week. They had to stay in their room and could only go out to the bathroom when their aunt said they could.

Jane was really mad at Harry because she knew that somehow Harry had caused the accident at the zoo.

"Harry what the bloody hell did you do? And how did you do it?" Jane asked irritated.

"Look Jane I really have no idea how it happened and it was not my fault." Harry responded.

"I don't doubt that you did not do it on purpose but the fact that you did it can't be denied"

"Fine… but how did I do it, Jane"

"I really have no idea Harry but we have to find out because I discovered that I can change myself physically and it really scares me"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused, but Jane could not answer because at that same moment aunt Petunia opened the door.

"Harry you better come down, there is someone here to see you" aunt Petunia said looking really scared. Harry went out the room and when Jane tried to follow Petunia just closed the door on her face.

Harry went downstairs where he met with a tall man with black hair.

"Ah Harry hi, my name is Sirius Black and I came here to rescue you" the man said . Harry just stared at him and the man smiled "I see we have much to talk about, why don't we sit I have much to explain to you." Harry and Sirius went to the sitting room followed by the Dursleys, they all sat down and Sirius started talking "Well as I can see you don't know anything about the wizarding world"

"No sir" Harry answered .

"That's quite alright, you see Harry there is a wizarding world where wizard like me live in secret so the muggles (non-magical people) don't know about our existence." Sirius said

"Ok sir, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Well Harry you are a wizard"

"I'm sorry Mr. Black but no matter what Harry is he is not going where you want him to go." Petunia said before Harry could answer.

"You mean that you knew?" Harry said to his aunt.

"Of course we knew, your mother and father were wizard and when you and your sister were left in our care we swore you would never knew about it." Petunia answered.

"Wait what do you mean sister?" Sirius asked, Lily and James Potter never said anything about a girl.

"Well my sister and her husband had twins a girl and a boy" Petunia answered calmly.

"Well than why is she not here?" Sirius asked getting mad at the Dursleys and at Dumbledore for not saying anything about a girl. She is probably the reason Dumbledore is letting me be Harry's guardian thought Sirius because with her, the blood wards would still work.

"You only asked for Harry" Petunia said .

"Well tell her to come down, she is coming with me too" Sirius said , seriously angry now.

"GIRL, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Vernon screamed startling everyone including Jane who was hiding on the stairs and let out a shriek when she was called. She went downstairs where she was greeted by an angry Vernon, a suspicious Petunia, a confused Harry and Dudley, and a smiling Sirius who was certain she was supposed to be locked up in her room and not hiding on the stairs. James would have been proud of that girl thought Sirius I know I am. Where Harry looked like a mischievous kid, Jane looked downright devious and she did not let herself be intimidated by the Dursleys, so with her head held high and an innocent face she went to where Sirius and Harry where and sat down in the same arm chair her brother was sitting, fitting perfectly much to Sirius's concern they were too skinny. Jane didn't seem to notice Sirius's concern and asked "Well when are we leaving?" Sirius laughed at that and responded "When you finish packing," with that answer Jane took her brother's hand and said "Come on the sooner we finish the sooner we leave" and they went running to their room to pack. It took them five minutes to pack and only one bag for all their things.

"You realize that if you leave that door you are never coming back?" Petunia asked.

"Why in the world would we want to come back?" Jane replied going out the door with Harry and Sirius leaving the Dursleys with surprised faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius took them to his house which was pretty dark, he told them that his family was very fond of the dark arts and that he hadn't had the time to clean it since he have been in prison for 10 years because of a false accusation and that if it wasn't for Dumbledore he would not be free. After that he showed them the house and where they would be staying. Their rooms where side by side but each one of them had a different room. Sirius told them that the next day he would take them to a place called Diagon Alley where they could buy whatever they wanted and they could buy the things they needed for their new school Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where they would learn to be better wizards.

That night Harry and Jane had the best dinner of their life. Dinner was cooked by Sirius's house elf Kreacher he was really horrible to be around but his cooking was great. After dinner they went up to their room. Each room had a personal bathroom so they took a shower and went to sleep. The next morning Sirius thought he would have to bright the place up. First he went to Jane's room since she was the devious one. He woke her up with a spell that made a lot of noise and it did the effect he was looking for. Jane jumped and fell off the bed while Sirius started laughing; she glared at him but then smiled.

"Good morning Jane, everything ok down there?"

"Morning Sirius" Jane responded.

"So I need your help waking up your brother" Sirius said with a smile.

"Alright, you can do the same thing you did to me but first put the bathtub at his side filled with cold water" Jane said.

"Great, I knew I did the right thing when I adopted you" Sirius replied while leaving the room. Jane got dress and when she went out of the room she heard Harry scream and then a splash of water. She started laughing and heard Sirius do the same saying that breakfast was ready and that Harry should learn not to wet the bed before going to Hogwarts. Sirius got out and closed the door just in time because Harry had thrown something at him.

"Well that boy has a temper" Sirius said smiling.

"I know"

With that both of them went downstairs for breakfast. The day passed quickly, they went with Sirius to Diagon Alley and checked every store. They mostly bought clothes because that was what they needed the most. But they also bought everything they needed for Hogwarts.

"I think all that is left is a wand" said Sirius. "Go to Ollivanders I'll meet you there"

Harry and Jane went to Ollivanders and got their wands. Jane's wand was 12 inches long and the core was a Phoenix feather. Harry's wand was the same but Ollivanders said that the Phoenix that gave that feather also gave an other and he said it was really curious that that wand chose Harry when its brother gave him his scar. Harry and Jane were startled by Sirius who came with two owls one was white as snow while the other one was black as night. Sirius gave the white owl to Harry who named it Hedwig and Jane got the black owl who she named Onyx.

They left Diagon Alley little time after that and went back to Grimmauld place (Sirius's house). After that the days passed quickly. Jane mostly read the Hogwarts books while Harry and Sirius tried to clean the place up. The day of their birthday they had a formal dinner in a muggle restaurant with Sirius. It was their best birthday yet and they both loved what Sirius gave them, Jane received a locket that had a little photo of Harry, Sirius, and her on one side and a photo of Kreacher on the other side because even though he was nasty to be around Jane considered him family. Harry received something much simpler but he loved it anyways, Sirius gave him a Quidditch book, which is a wizard's sport. After their birthday nothing special happened and before they knew it was the night before they went to Hogwarts. That night Harry and Jane went to their room early but Jane could not sleep. She decided to go to the kitchen and grab a glass of water. On her way down she found Sirius reading in the living room she went inside and he looked up.

"Is something wrong Jane?" Sirius asked with a serious tone.

"Um, no... I just can't sleep" Jane responded.

"Well come sit and tell me what is wrong"

Jane walked to where Sirius was seated and sat down in front of him.

"It's just that I am scared that will be the worst wizard in the whole world and that you would be disappointed and make me go back to the Dursleys." She said with tears in her eyes. Sirius looked shocked but said "Jane you could never disappoint me and I know you'll do just fine"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well for one thing you have read every book they gave you and I've seen you practice"

"Oh" was all Jane said. And then she got the courage to ask "Sirius, why were you on Azkaban? What did they thought you did?"

Sirius did not answer for a minute and then said "Well I was accused of having betrayed your parents thus causing their death."

Jane was shocked by the answer but before she could say anything Sirius said "I get it if you are mad but please believe me when I say it wasn't me"

"I trust you Sirius, but who was it?"

"I'll tell you when you are ready. Now go to sleep and remember everything will be fine." Jane looked like she wanted to protest but then thought better and went to sleep.

The next day Sirius woke both of them up really early so they would get on time to the Platform 9 3/4. They got to the platform an hour early and chose a compartment. They went back to where Sirius was and waited. The platform soon was filled with people and Harry and Jane had to say goodbye to Sirius because people were starting to bother Harry and making him nervous. They hid in the compartment and a little bit after the train left the platform a red head boy enter the compartment.

"Hi, may I sit here? Everywhere else is full" the boy said .

"Sure" Harry and Jane said at the same time.

The boy sat down in front of Harry and on Jane's side.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley"

"Hi Ron I'm Jane Potter and this is my brother Harry Potter" Jane said signaling Harry.

"Bloody hell you're Harry Potter, hey do you have the scar?"

"Yes I do" answered Harry. At that same moment two identical red heads walked in.

"So the rumors are true" one of them said .

"Yes that is Harry Potter" Jane said irritated.

"Well that is great but the rumors we heard were that there was a really beautiful girl in the same compartment Harry and Ron were" the other twin said it was obviously a lie they had been talking about Harry but when they saw how irritated the girl became they had to think fast. Jane glared at them but then decided to ignore them.

"Well that is Fred and George" Ron said pointing at the two boys.

"So Ron how in the world are you so lucky to end up in the same compartment as Harry Potter and his twin sister?" Fred asked but Ron didn't have the time to answer since the compartment door opened again and a blond guy entered while his companions stayed outside guarding the door.

"Well I see that the rumors about Harry Potter are true. Hi I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" said the blond boy with an arrogant tone. "I liked to offer you a deal; I can help you to befriend the right kinds of wizards if you let me date your sister." Jane was really not happy about that and before anyone could react she had punched Malfoy's face so hard that she broke her hand and his nose making his face all bloody.

"You are going to pay for that Potter girl, just keep your eyes open" Malfoy said getting out of the compartment with his friend's help. In the compartment everyone was staring at Jane until she said "As great as that felt I think I broke my hand and it hurts" with that George took her hand while Fred made a spell to cure it.

"You realize that that was wicked" said Ron smiling. After that all they could talk about was her punch until a bushy haired girl asked them if they had seen a toad and told them that they should change robes. After that Fred and George left the compartment and went to their own. The kids changed into robes. Little time passed after that and they arrived to Hogwarts


	3. Chapter 3

Hogwarts was a very beautiful castle it was full of magic that could be felt even at a great distance. The first years students went to the castle on boats. The gamekeeper, Hagrid (a really tall and big wizard), escorted them to the castle where they waited until Professor McGonagall (a scary looking woman) came and escorted them to the Great Hall. In the Great Hall there were four tables one for each house that were Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. McGonagall made them stop in front of the teacher's table and got an old hat. The hat started singing and after that McGonagall started calling their names. When it was Harry's turn the hat took more time to decide where to put him but ended up putting him in Gryffindor. After Harry it was Jane's turn a lot of people seemed surprised that Harry had a sister since she was not famous but as soon as the hat touched her head it screamed Gryffindor and the Gryffindor table started cheering very hard. The first years went to their respective tables and the feast began. After the feast Dumbledore (the headmaster of the school) welcomed all the students reminded the rules and send them to sleep.

The Gryffindor common room was in the seventh floor on one of the towers. They had to stop in front of a portrait which they called the Fat Lady and say a password so they could get in. Harry and Jane were fascinated with the castle just like every other first years. That night Jane couldn't sleep with all the excitement so she decided to go to the common room and read. She sat down on the couch closest to the fireplace and started reading. She fell asleep on the couch and was woken up by the Weasley twins the next morning.

"Hey Jane you should wake up" Fred said nicely.

"Yeah if McGonagall sees you, you could be in serious trouble" George said . With that Jane woke up a little bit scared.

"Don't worry we'll protect you" Fred said with a smile. Jane just glared at both of them and went to her room to get ready for school.

The first class was transfiguration with professor McGonagall and after the class Jane decided to ask the question she's been wanting to ask since she discovered her ability.

"Professor, may I ask you something?" Jane said.

"Of course Miss Potter?"

"Well its just that while with the Dursleys I learned that I can change myself physically."

"You mean like a metamorphmagus."

"Well I read about those but is it possible, I mean Harry can't do it."

"Yes, that ability is extremely rare and even if you are twins it is possible that only one of you has the ability."

"So I can do something Harry can't... Cool...Um thanks professor for telling me this"

"That's ok now I believe you have Charms so run along." With that said Jane ran to her next class.

At lunch that day Harry, Jane, and Ron got to know better the bushy haired girl they met at the train. Her name Hermione Granger and she was really smart and like Jane she liked to read.

"I think those two are going to be great friends" Harry said pointing at his sister and Hermione.

"Yeah, too bad, that Hermione girl is mental" Ron said.

"Don't let them hear you say that" Harry warned.

The four kids went to their next class, which was potion, together. The potion teacher, professor Snape, was a scary dude. He had a black robe, his hair was black and greasy, and he had a mean expression in his face. He started saying a lot of intimidating stuff and when he realized that Harry Potter was in that class he started picking on Harry. Jane really didn't like that.

"Professor, could you stop picking on my brother please?" Jane said with an angry tone. Snape looked at her and asked "And who are you exactly?"

"Jane Potter and I would really appreciate it if you stop being so cruel to my brother"

"Well, ten point from Gryffindor and you have detention with me at 6:00"

"Of course, but you have to stop picking at my brother"

"Jane shut up" Harry whispered trying to control his sister even though he knew she wouldn't stop, it had happened before.

"No Harry I won't shut up until he apologizes or he asks someone else that question" Jane said glaring at Snape.

"Very well do you know where to find the bezoar?"

"Yes, you can find it in a goat's stomach and it works as an antidote to most venom" Jane answered proudly.

"Correct now if you let me I'll start the class" Snape said with a glare

After that there weren't any other incidents.

"Tell me is true that you back talked to professor Snape" Fred asked at lunch that same day.

"Well yeah, he was making me mad" Jane replied with a small smile forming in her face

"Brilliant" the Weasley twins said at the same time.

"Don't encourage that kind of behavior what she did was wrong" Hermione said irritated.

"Oh, come on what she did was wicked" George said

"Not to mention incredibly brave" Fred said. "And kind of sexy" Fred whispered so that only George could hear it, George nodded at that.

"So the reason we came here" George started

"Other than congratulate you" Fred added

"Is to tell you that we"

"Would want you to join us"

"In our world of pranks" George ended. Jane and the others just stared at them. Ron looked mad, Harry looked confused, Hermione was on the border of throwing a fit, and Jane just looked suspicious.

"So what do you gain from this?" Jane asked.

"Look Fred she doesn't trust us " George said smiling

"That is because she is intelligent dear brother, but Jane you have to understand that this is a one time opportunity."

"I understand that very well but you must gain something from this so what is it" Jane asked. Fred and George looked at each other and then back at Jane.

"We need a feminine touch in our pranks of course" The Weasley Twins said at the same time.

"Fine I accept" Jane said smiling.

"What! You can't possibly mean it" Hermione said "I sure wouldn't do it"

"And that, dear Hermione" Fred started

"Is the reason we didn't ask you" George finished.

"Besides, just because you are boring as hell doesn't mean the rest of the world is" Ron said. Hermione looked really hurt and ran away to the bathroom. The two set of twins glared at Ron. Jane's hair started getting red and as she got madder and madder.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD POSSESSED YOU TO SAY THAT RONALD WEASLEY!" Jane screamed and the whole Great Hall flinched and then looked at who had screamed. Jane's hair was really red and her eyes usually green and warm were black and extra cold. Ron looked as if he wanted to disappear on the spot.

"Well... it's just...I..." Ron said trying to defend himself.

"Ron, don't say anything you'll just make her angrier" Harry whispered, but loudly he said "Jane your hair just changed from black to red and your eyes...They are black" Jane was confused for a minute which had been Harry's intention all along.

"This gets better and better" George said

"Yeah, she's a metamorphmagus" Fred said. But nobody replied at that because professor McGonagall had just come to the table.

"Miss Potter what is the meaning of this. I will take ten points from you and you have detention with me at six"

"Excuse me professor but Miss Potter already has detention with me at that time" professor Snape announced to McGonagall.

"I see, then you have detention with me tomorrow at six and this better be the last time you cause such a scene." McGonagall said.

After that incident the day passed quickly and soon it was time for Jane's detention with Snape.

"Miss Potter for your detention you'll be cleaning this cauldrons." Snape said pointing to some filthy cauldrons.

"Alright" Jane said and started cleaning. It was three hours later when she was walking inside the common room. There were only a few people in the common room including Harry and Ron who were playing chess and Fred and George who smiled at her when she entered the room. Jane ignored Harry and Ron completely she was still mad at Ron for insulting Hermione and she was mad at Harry for defending him. Jane walked to Fred and George, who were sitting on one of the couches, and sat between them.

"So how was detention?" George said with an amused expression looking to Jane and then to Fred and then back to Jane.

"Fine I guess" Jane said totally missing George's expression. They talk for awhile before George retired to the boys' dorm leaving Fred and Jane alone on the couch. There was an awkward silence between them which was broken by Ron.

"Yeah I won!" Ron screamed earning a glare from Jane which he saw and flinched. Fred laughed at that.

"What is so funny Fred?" Jane said looking innocently as if she hadn't just given Ron a murderous glare.

"Oh nothing, it's just I've never noticed that you have red highlights" Fred said with an amused expression playing with her hair.

"Oh" Jane said looking embarrassed.

"It looks good on you" Fred replied

"Thanks" Jane said. Then she looked thoughtful.

"What are you thinking" Fred asked after a minute of silence.

"Oh, nothing I just got an idea" Jane said and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them Jane's hair was completely black except for her bangs which were red.

"That is wicked" Fred said

"So it worked" Jane said with a really big smile on her face. They talked for a little while but they soon realized it was late and they both went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of days passed quickly and soon it was time for the first years' flight lessons. The lesson started being fun until a boy named Neville Longbottom lost control of his broom and broke his wrist. As the boy fell he dropped something and after the teacher left, to take Neville to the hospital wing, Draco Malfoy picked the object that it had turned out to be a remembrall.

"Malfoy, didn't your parents teach you not to touch what is not yours?" Jane asked.

"Shut up Potter" Malfoy sneered

"Give it here, Malfoy" Harry said pointing the remembrall and trying to get the attention away from his sister; Harry didn't like how the boys looked at her.

"No, we will let Longbottom find it... on the roof" Malfoy said getting on his broom and flying off. Harry was about to get on his broom when Jane and Hermione stopped him.

"Don't do it Harry, you could get expelled" Hermione said trying to reason with him.

"And anyway you don't really know how to ride a broom" Jane said grabbing his arm. Harry didn't listen, he just shrugged off Janed hand, mounted his broom and went after Malfoy.

"My brother is an idiot." Jane said watching Harry trying to get the remembrall and failing. "If he doesn't get himself killed I will"

At that moment Malfoy had thrown the remembrall and Harry had flown off to catch it, which he did just before it crashed into an window. Every Gryffindor started to cheer except for Hermione, who thought Harry had been stupid, and Jane, who had been too worried about him and now was angry he hadn't listen.

"Oh do lighten up" Ron told them, but before the girls could reply McGonagall came calling Harry and Draco.

Ron, Jane, and Hermione didn't see Harry until lunch.

"So what happened" Ron asked

"Nothing bad really, all she did was tell me that I made it into the Quidditch team." Harry said smiling.

"Are you serious?" Ron said.

"Yep"

"I think she should have given you detention at least" Hermione said sternly.

"Oh shut up Hermione" Ron said, "So what do you think Jane?"

Jane didn't answer, she just glared at Harry at the same moment that the Weasley twins sat down at the table. Fred sat at Jane's right while George sat down at her left.

"So, Harry how do you feel about being in the Quidditch team?" Fred asked.

"I think is wicked, but apparently my sister can't be happy for me" Harry said glaring at Jane. The Weasley twins looked at the Potter twins who were glaring at each other.

"So what happened?" George asked

"Oh, I just think that Jane has been spending too much time with Hermione" Ron said. Hermione glared at him but didn't say anything.

"You know that is impossible" Fred started

"She spends almost all her time with us" George ended.

"Well she is acting very uptight" Ron said and Harry nodded. Jane didn't answer she just stood up and stormed off.

"What is her problem?" Harry asked and all the boys shrugged.

"Seriously you guys are so thick" Hermione said going away to look for Jane.

Jane was walking out of the castle to the black lake when she ran into someone and she fell backwards.

"Oh I'm so sorry" The man said. Jane was speechless because that man was like a giant but then she remembered that he was the one that led them through the black lake to Hogwarts.

"Oh its alright, I'm fine" Jane answered

"Good, but you should really watch where you're going"

"I will"

"Wait a minute, I recognize those eyes everywhere, you're Jane Potter" He said happily

"Yeah I am" Jane said politely

"I knew your parents, great guys both of them. Although your father was quite a prankster"

"Really you knew my parents? Can you tell me more about them?"

"Of course I can, come here to my hut and I'll tell you all about them." Jane decided to go with Hagrid and when they were comfortable in Hagrid's hut he told her a lot of stories about them.

When she got back to the castle she felt a lot better than before but she was still worried about Harry. She had read a lot about Quidditch and it was a really dangerous sport. On her way to the Great Hall for dinner she met with Fred and George.

"There you are" George said

"We were worried when we didn't see you in the common room after you stormed off the Great Hall" Fred said

"I'm fine" Jane said when she clearly was worried.

"Oh really" George said

"Yes I'm fine"

"Alright" they said at the same time. Both of them placed their arm around her shoulders and started leading her to the Great Hall for dinner.

After dinner Jane went to the common room with Hermione, Harry, and Ron, even though she wasn't speaking to the last two. When they got to the common room Hermione started doing homework while Harry and Ron played chess and Jane read a book way too advanced for a first year. She already had read all the books she had so now she was reading books she found at the library. While she was reading on the couch the Weasley twins appeared and sat down beside her with Fred at her left and George at her right.

"So are you going to tell us what is wrong?" They both asked at the same time.

"Fine since you're not going to leave me alone until I do" she responded. "You see, I am happy my brother is on the Quidditch team, but I am worried because that game seems brutal and Harry seems to be looking for danger or something"

"Ah, you shouldn't worry too much, I mean we are on the Quidditch team and we are fine" George said

"But he could get hurt" Jane said trying to argue.

"Jane you can't live your life worrying about your brother, you'll go mad" Fred said.

"I guess you two are right, I worry too much" Jane said defeated.

"Oh cheer up, he will be fine" George said and Jane smiled.

"So what position do you play in Quidditch anyway?" she asked.

"We're beaters" they said at the same time.

"So I can blame you two if something happens to Harry" Jane said smiling, which made the Weasley twins to smile.

"I guess" Fred laughed.

The twins left after a while to find their girlfriends and Jane walked to where Harry and Ron were playing chess.

"So Harry I see you're losing" Jane said to him.

"No idea what you mean sis" he responded and at that same moment Ron said "Checkmate"

"That's what I meant" Jane said smiling.

"Well you play against him if you're so good at chess" Harry said surprised at the moved Ron had just made.

"Ok, if it's alright with Ron." With that Ron and Jane started playing chess and after about an hour Jane said "Checkmate." Harry and Ron were really surprised and so were Fred and George who happened to walk by with their girlfriends Angelina Johnson (Fred's girlfriend) and Katie Bell (George's girlfriend).

"This is a moment of history George" Fred started

"Yeah, Ron just lost at chess" George continued

"And not just anybody but to Jane Potter nevertheless" Fred ended.

"Something is not right, you cheated" Ron accused.

"What! I did not, I won fair and square!" Jane said slightly irritated that he just accused her of cheating.

"Yeah sure, whatever you said" Ron said.

"You are a really sore loser" Fred said trying to defend Jane. George and Fred seemed to be as irritated as Jane because of Ron's accusation and that did not go unnoticed by their girlfriends.

"STAY OUT OF THIS FRED, SHE IS A CHEATER!" Ron screamed leaving the few people in the common room speechless.

"Ron she is right she did won fair and square and I really will appreciate it if you stop accusing my sister of being a cheater" Harry said as calmly as he could. Ron then looked at the board and saw that she hadn't cheated.

"I'm sorry Jane I guess I really am a sore loser." Ron said to everyone else's relief.

"It's alright, just don't do it again" she warned, "and thank you for defending me" she added signaling Fred, George, and her brother.

"Any time" the three of them responded at the same time. Fred and George went to sleep and so did Angelina and Katie. The common room emptied fast and Jane notice how nervous Harry and Ron looked.

"What's wrong guys?" she asked.

"Well it's just that Malfoy challenged me to a duel at midnight and well it is time to go" Harry responded, unsure of how his sister would react.

"Well if you're going, so am I" Jane said.

"Alright, but we have to go now." Harry, Jane, and Ron left the common room but before they could go to the trophy room, where the duel would take place, Hermione stopped them telling them they shouldn't go. The other three didn't really listen to them but when she was going to go back to the common room she realized the Fat Lady was gone and she was stuck outside, so she decided to go with Harry, Jane, and Ron.

They made it to the trophy room but Malfoy never showed up, instead they heard Filch (the concierge) came in. They barely made it out by hiding in a locked room. They soon realized why the room was locked, it had a giant three headed dog that did not seem happy about the intrusion. Luckily they made it safe and sound to the common room.

"Are they bloody crazy?" Ron yelled

"Ron watch your language" Hermione said

"Who cares about language when there is a three headed dog in the school" Harry intercepted.

"I think Harry is right" Jane said, "but the dog was standing on a trapdoor. What do you think is hiding, Hermione?"

"Frankly I don't care" Hermione said angrily, "now I'm going to bed before you guys get another fantastic idea that gets us killed or worse _expelled_." With that she went to the girls dorm angrily.

"She needs to sort out her priorities" Ron said under his breath, and Jane and Harry agreed. The three of them want to sleep thinking about the three headed dog.


	5. Chapter 5

The days passed quickly after their encounter with the three headed dog but still it was all Harry and Ron could talk about, and it was getting rather old in Jane's opinion so she just spent all her time with the Weasley twins or with Hermione. But nothing really happened for months and soon the end of October came and it was time for the Halloween Feast. Everyone was in the Great Hall for the feast, well almost everyone.

"So where is Hermione?" Jane asked when she got to the Gryffindor table, "she said she would meet me here"

"Well, I heard from Parvati she ran into the girl's laboratory crying" Neville said before he started eating. When Jane heard that she turned to Ron and asked "What did you do?"

"What do you mean, I didn't do anything" Ron said innocently.

"Am I supposed to believe that?" Jane said before storming off to find Hermione leaving Harry, Ron, and the Weasley twins very confused.

She soon found Hermione with puffy red eyes in one of the bathrooms and as soon as Hermione saw her friend she threw her arms around her and cried on her shoulder. Jane hugged her back, she didn't ask why she was crying, she already knew the answer, the only person that could upset Hermione like that was Ron.

"Hermione whatever that git said is not true" Jane said trying to calm her friend down. Hermione didn't answer she just kept crying. After what felt like hours to Jane, Hermione calmed down and smiled at Jane but before they could say anything they both saw an big ugly Mountain Troll.

Hermione and Jane froze as they watch the Troll raise his heavy looking club and as he started swinging it around, Jane snapped out of it and pushed Hermione out of the way just in time for the club to miss her. They both screamed as loud as they could so someone would hear them and just as they avoided being hit by the Troll's club they heard Ron and Harry calling their name and trying to get the Troll's attention. When the boys finally got the Troll's attention Jane and Hermione tried to thinks of ways to help them. When they realized they had to act fast and that there was not time to think of a plan, Jane ran forward grabbed the Troll's club and landed on its shoulders, confusing him enough for Hermione to run to the boys and start planning something.

They finally ended up levitating the Troll's club and letting it fall on its head and it knocked him out, but the downfall to this plan was that Jane was still on the Troll's shoulder and was falling with it. It was a really bad fall and when she collided with the floor she felt a horrible pain on her right arm and let out a scream. Just then the door opened and almost all the professors entered the room. As they assessed the situation Jane struggled to get up with one hand. Professor Snape saw her struggling and tried to help her, but he grabbed her right hand causing her to scream again making everybody in the room jump.

"I think she broke her arm" Snape said calmly

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Professor" Jane said angrily as she got off the floor with Harry's help.

"Right, but why were you here and not in your common room?" Professor McGonagall asked trying to stay calm and breaking the glaring competition between the Potter twins and Snape. They all were speechless until Hermione stepped forward and said "It's my fault professor I had read about the Trolls and thought I could take him alone and well if it wasn't for them I probably would not be alive."

"Well I am very disappointed in you I'll take five points off Gryffindor" McGonagall said to Hermione, "and as for you three I'll give ten points to each one for sheer dumb luck, and I suggest to you Miss Potter to go to the infirmary now and get that arm fixed"

"Yes, Professor" Jane said. With that the four students went to the Hospital Wing since the four of them had faced the Troll.

While Madam Pomfrey fixed her arm, Jane heard the door open and looked up to see Sirius checking her brother and when he saw that Harry was OK he ran to where Jane was.

"Are you OK?" Sirius asked almost frantically.

"I'm fine, its just a broken arm" Jane said trying to reassure her guardian but he didn't seem to believe her so he turned to the mediwitch.

"Is she OK?"

"She is fine, but I recommend her to be careful with that arm and that she shouldn't lift heavy stuff for the next couple of days" Madam Pomfrey said, "but otherwise she is free to go."

"See I'm..." Jane started to say but just then Sirius hugged her cutting her sentence off.

"Don't scare me like that you two" Sirius said.

"Sorry Sirius" Harry and Jane said at the same time.

"It's ok I was just worried, now I think you should go to your common room and rest." And with those words the four friends went to sleep.

The next day was the first Quidditch match and Harry was seriously nervous. Harry, Ron, Jane and Hermione were at the Gryffindor table for breakfast but only the last three were eating.

"Harry you have to eat something" Jane insisted

"She's right you're going to need the energy" Hermione said, but before he could answer Snape came behind him.

"Good luck Mr. Potter, not that you need it, I mean after facing a Troll a Quidditch match won't be much of a challenge, even if it is against Slytherin." Snape said before limping away.

"So that explains the blood" Harry said to himself

"What are you talking about?" Ron said with his mouth full of food

"Seriously, Ron that is disgusting" Jane said, but they all ignored her

"Listen, last night I noticed that Snape had a giant bite on his leg. My guess is that he let the Troll in and while everyone was distracted he went to the dog but the dog bit him" Harry explained.

"That doesn't make any sense, Harry" Jane said, "and anyway don't worry about it for now, concentrate on the Quidditch match and staying alive."

After breakfast while Harry went to the locker room to change, Jane, Ron, and Hermione went to the stands. There they met with Sirius.

"Sirius what are you doing here?" Jane asked after greeting him

"You think I would miss your brother's first Quidditch match?" Sirius answer before sitting down at Jane's side. On her other side was Hermione and Ron was on Hermione's other side. Hagrid joined them a few minutes before the game started

"Hey Jane" Hagrid said as he sat down behind them.

"Hey Hagrid, have you met Sirius?" Jane said signaling Sirius

"Of course I have" Hagrid said, "how are thing going Sirius?" But before Sirius could answer the game began.

The game started good for Gryffindor, but after awhile the Slytherins got impatient and soon the Gryffindor were left without a keeper and without a chaser so Harry stepped up his pace and began looking harder for the snitch. Just as he saw the snitch and was about to follow it his broom (which Sirius had gotten for him) started trying to shake him off. In the stands Jane was freaking out and it took Sirius and Hagrid to stop her from jumping off the stands to go to Harry. Meanwhile Hermione and Ron notice Snape was looking directly at Harry's broom and seemed to be murmuring something.

" It's Snape he is jinxin the broom" Ron said, "What do we do?"

"Leave it to me" Hermione said

"All right but hurry up I don't think he will hold up much longer and Jane is too freaked out for her own good" With those words Hermione was running to the teacher's strands. A few minutes later Harry's broom stopped moving and he managed to get back to it. Hermione came back in time to see Harry chasing the snitch and falling off his broom a few inches from the floor. He stood up and looked as if he was going to be sick and spitted out the snitch. Soon there were cheers from the Gryffindors but Jane didn't really care that they had won so when Hagrid and Sirius let her go she ran to her brother and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Harry don't you ever worry me like that" Jane said histerricaly.

"I'm fine Jane don't worry" Harry said before the Gryffindor team grabbed him in their shoulders cheering and telling him how great that catch was. Jane couldn't help to smile Harry had never looked this happy and she was glad he was.

After the game the Potter Twins, Hermione, and Ron walked with Hagrid for awhile and he said that the three headed dog was named Fluffy, but the best thing that happened while they talked was that Hagrid let slipped a clue about what Fluffy was hiding. The four students were talking about it all the way to the common room, but when they got there they forgot all about Fluffy since the Gryffindor tower was having a victory party.

The next day was a quiet day. Every Gryffindor was still excited about winning the first game but students still had a lot to study so that is what almost everyone was doing. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Jane were in the library. Harry and Ron were trying to get Jane and Hermione to make their potions essay while Hermione ignored them trying to find information about Nicolas Flamel and Jane just laughed at them.

"Seriously guys, you're gonna have to do better than that to convince me" Jane said obviously amused

"Come on sis, at least help us" Harry said trying to sound convincing. Jane just laughed and said "Sorry but no, and I'm actually tired of being in the library on a Sunday so see you later." With that she left the library. She decided to walk to the lake and sit by one of the trees. She was walking toward the exit not really paying attention to where she was walking when she ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention" Jane said before realizing that she had ran into Malfoy and he really didn't look happy (not that she cared, of course)

"You should really watch where you're going, Potter" Malfoy said pushing her back hard enough that she fell on her behind.

"What is going on here?" A voice said from behind Jane

"It's none of your business Diggory" Malfoy said

"Well from where I am it looks like you don't know how to treat a lady, Malfoy, so I suggest you get away from her before she hexes you into the next century " Diggory said. Malfoy looked back at Jane who was still on the floor but she was glaring at him with black eyes and her hair was very red. Malfoy did not think twice before running away from her.

"What a coward, as if I knew a spell that could hurt him" Jane muttered as Diggory went to her and extended his hand. "By the way thanks" Jane added taking his hand and standing up.

"You're very welcome" Diggory said smiling. "I'm Cedric by the way"

"Jane Potter, is really nice to meet you" Jane said before blushing. She really had never felt sheepishly around boys but for some reason Cedric made her feel self conscious and a little nervous.

"Well the pleasure is mine" he said smiling

"Right well thanks again. Um I should get going so um bye." Jane said seriously red now. Cedric just smiled, waved, and kept walking. Jane stood there watching Cedric go. She spent several minutes there trying to get herself in check. When she finally felt herself relax, she looked down at her hair to find it back to black. She didn't know if her bangs were red as she liked them but at the moment she didn't care she just started walking outside to the lake. When she got to the lake she didn't notice someone was already there until it was too late.

"So are you following me?" Cedric asked from where he was sitting on the floor.

"I was... um... I..." Jane started to say before frowning and sitting down at the base of a tree. She didn't have to explain herself, she thought.

Cedric smiled, he knew she hadn't follow him he was just teasing her, he liked the Potter girl, and although he knew she was a little young for him, seeing Jane Potter at his side frowning a little bit, made him see how cute the Potter girl was.

For the next month Harry, Jane, Hermione, and Ron checked almost every book in the library but didn't find anything useful about Nicolas Flamel. They were all frustrated that they didn't find anything about Flamel, but at the same time they were excited because the holidays were coming. Even with this intense research going on Jane still had founded time to go to the lake and sit on the same spot she had seated with Cedric Diggory, sometimes she was alone but other times Cedric joined her, they never talked, they just seated there enjoying the view.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally the Christmas break came and almost all the Gryffindors were getting ready to go home to their families. Only the Potters and the Weasleys were staying for Christmas so they were all relaxing on the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron were playing a game of wizarding chess, while Jane sat on the couch reading and Fred and George were at either side of her trying to get her attention.

"Don't you guys have anything else to do?" Jane asked

"No" George said smiling

"Are you sure? I mean don't you need to pack or something"

"Jane you wound us" Fred started

"Don't you want us here" George continued with a wounded tone, but he couldn't stop smiling.

"Right, so I guess you are not going home" Jane said ignoring them

"Right you are" Fred started while George got up to where Katie Bell was.

"Why? I mean is not like I don't want you here, but aren't you going home with your parents?" Jane said

"We were, but then mum and dad told us they were going to Romania to visit our brother Charlie" Fred said.

"Seriously how many brothers do you have?" Jane laughed

"Well I have five brothers and a sister" Fred said grinning

"Poor Mrs. Weasley, as if you and George weren't enough" Jane laughed

"Take that back" Fred said still grinning

"What if I don't" Jane taunted, but Fred didn't respond with words he just turned to her and started tickling her. Everyone in the Gryffindor room looked at the couch where Fred was tickling Jane, she was laughing uncontrollably and nobody in the common room couldn't help to join her. Her laughter brought light and happiness to whoever heard it. They all soon went back to what they were doing before but this time they were all smiling. Fred kept tickling her.

"Are you ready to take it back" Fred said without stopping

"Never" Jane laughed, George and Katie Bell joined them, soon George was helping Fred because Fred had told him what she said and she laughed harder

"Ready to take it back now?" George asked

"YES" Jane screamed laughing, "I take it back" Fred and George looked at each other grinning

"Do you think this is enough?" George asked Fred

"No, I think she hasn't learned her lesson" Fred answered

"Oh you two, leave the poor girl alone" Katie said defending Jane

"We will" George started

"But she has to be our slave" Fred continued

"For a week" George finished

"All right I will do it" Jane said between laughs. Fred and George stopped tickling her immediately and helped her sit up. Everyone in the common room was smiling their way, but Jane ignored them she just smiled wickedly at the twins and said "So what is my first assignment masters." At those words everyone in the common room laughed for a few minutes before going out to the train that would take them home for the holidays. Jane spent few minutes in the common room before going out to find someone. While she walked she really hoped she could get to him in time, she knew they weren't exactly friends but she felt the need to give him something for Christmas after all he had defended her. She almost ran into him since she had the habit of not looking to where she was going.

"Hi" he said

"Oh hi Cedric, I was looking for you" Jane said without thinking

"Really?" Cedric said arching an eyebrow, Jane blushed

"Yeah, I um... wanted to give you...um... a..." Jane struggled to said the words but she always felt nervous around Cedric.

"What did you want to give me?" Cedric said, he was amused but at the same time he felt warm inside since Jane Potter had thought of him for christmas.

"Well is a present actually" Jane mumbled

"Oh" Cedric said, "I have one for you too"

"Really? I mean why?" Jane said honestly confused

"Why did you give me one?"

"Well, for christmas obviously, and um... well to thank you for defending me from Malfoy. I actually think you are the only guy that treats me as a lady so thank you" Jane said handing him the present, "But please don't open it until christmas"

"I promise I won't open it if you do the same"

"I promise Cedric"

"Good, now I have to go so goodbye Jane Elizabeth Potter"

"How?..." Jane started to say but he was already gone. Jane was startled for a minute but recovered and went back to the common room. As she was about to step in the common room Fred and George ran out of it and the only things that kept her from falling on her behind, were both of their hands grabbing her arms.

"Sorry Jane" both of them said at the same time

"It's ok but why did you just tried to run me over?"

"Well we were going to look for you" Fred said

"Why?"

"We were bored" George replied smiling. They went back to the common room dragging Jane with them.

The next couple of days before Christmas they spent them in the common room. Jane, Fred, and George decided that it was their job to not let the other three boys get bored so they were constantly pranking them. At first they pranked the three of them but after Percy went out of his mind trying to catch them, the pranking trio decided to make him their only target. But soon it was Christmas and they decided to stop pranking Percy until vacations were over. So on Christmas eve the six Gryffindor students slept in sleeping bags in the common room with professor McGonagall.

The christmas morning came and every boy woke up, McGonagall had already woken up and left. Jane was still sleeping soundly and all the boys except for Percy, who had already gone to breakfast, wanted her to wake up.

"Harry wake up your sister" Ron whined

"Why me? Do it yourself?"

"Oh no she'll kill me" Ron said while Fred and George laughed

"We will wake her up you cowards" George said while Fred kneeled before Jane

"Jane please wake up" Fred said shaking her slightly and she opened her eyes and smiled

"You know I've never been woken up so sweetly so thank you"

They all seemed relieved that she was happy since she normally wasn't a morning person.

"Jane look we have presents" Harry said from where he was by the tree

"Really, presents?" Jane said surprised. Nobody commented on that and soon they were all opening presents (with the exception of Percy who wasn't in the common room). Jane received a jumper from Mrs. Weasley to whom her kids had sent letters telling her that Harry and Jane had never had a proper Christmas so she decided to make them her famous jumper. Jane's jumper was light green with a gold J on the front. She also received some earrings from Sirius and some chocolates from the Weasley brothers. Harry received a dark green jumper with a golden H on the front and a snitch below the H. Sirius gave him some seekers gloves and the Weasley brothers gave him chocolates too.

They all finished opening all their presents, except Jane who still had to open Cedric's present. But there were still two unopened presents.

"There are still two presents" Ron said picking them up. One of them was in a brown paper bag while the other was in a little box.

"They are for Harry and Jane, look. The big one is for Harry and the little box is for Jane." Ron continued giving Harry and Jane the presents. The Potter twins looked at the presents skeptically but opened them anyway. Harry's present was a cloak and when he tried it on his body disappeared

"I know what that is... It's an invisibility cloak they're very rare" Ron said

"But who gave it to me?" Harry asked

"Maybe you should ask Sirius. After all the note said it belonged to dad" Jane said

"You're right sis I'll ask him tonight... So what did you get?"

"Oh well it is a charm bracelet apparently it belonged to mum" Jane answered while showing it to the boys in the room.

"Cool," Ron said "but why give Harry an invisibility cloak and you a simple charm bracelet"

"So insensible" George muttered to Fred, who nodded.

"Well Ronald it is not a simple bracelet, it belonged to my mum so it is important to me and, if that is not enough for you, it turns you invisible too if you touch the emerald on the lily." Jane responded slightly irritated.

"Oh" was all Ron could say, and everybody laughed and went to breakfast.

After breakfast they all went their separate ways, Harry and Ron went to the library, Fred and George went to who knows where, and Jane went to visit Hagrid. Jane spent with Hagrid until it was time for lunch and after lunch she, Fred, and George went out to the lake followed by Harry and Ron who wanted to prank them (as if such thing was possible). When they were all outside Jane and the Weasley twins sat down on the snow and Harry and Ron were about to start their prank when Jane and George turned and two snowball hit them on the face while Fred was making some sort of fort and more snowballs. Harry and Ron were surprised for a minute but quickly recovered, prank forgotten, and started making their own snowball and so they had the snowball fight of their life.

After their awesome day and great christmas feast they all went back to the common room to relax. Jane excused herself early and went to her room. Once in her room she grabbed Cedric's gift. It was a small box much like the one with the charm bracelet she now had on her right hand. She opened the box and what she saw surprised her because inside the box was a beautiful chain necklace with only a small J made out of very little lilis. She put it on and it looked like it was made exactly for her.

_I wiil always wear it_, she thought before going to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane hadn't slept for long when she heard the siren that signaled a boy going to the girls dorm. She got out of bed to see which of the boys had been stupid enough to try. When she got to the top of the stairs she saw Harry trying to get back downstairs without falling and failing. Jane couldn't hold her laughter anymore

"Don't laugh it's not funny" Harry said

"Well from up here it looks extremely funny" Jane laughed

"Oh shut up and come down here I have to show you something"

"Alright" Jane said going down the stairs. Harry led her to an empty classroom that had a magnificent mirror.

"Ok, is this what you woke me up for?" Jane asked slowly with a small hint of irritation on her tone.

"Come on Jane look a little closer, what do you see?" Jane looked at the mirror again and walked closer, she felt Harry walk beside her but all her focus was on the mirror. She saw herself in the mirror but she was not alone, Harry was with her and so were two persons she thought looked familiar. There was a woman her hair was dark red and long, she had a heart shaped face and her eyes were emerald green just like Harry's and Jane's, she was smiling warmly at Jane. The woman was petite no more than 5 feet 2 inches and she was hand in hand with the man. The man seemed like an older version Harry. He had the messy black hair that wouldn't stay down and even the round glasses. His eyes were a beautiful hazel color and he too was smiling warmly and his eyes held a small gleam of a mischievous kid who was looking at the best prank ever pulled. Jane was startled, this were her parent?, but how, they were supposed to be dead.

"But how? Jane asked Harry without taking her eyes off her parents

"I don't know, I showed it to Ron but he didn't see them, he just saw himself as head boy and Quidditch captain" Harry said sadly. When hearing the distress and sadness on both of their kids the man and the woman's faces fell, they still smiled but it was a sad smile and the gleam on James Potter's face was gone and a small tear fell from Lily Potter's eye.

Harry and Jane stayed in the classroom with the mirror for almost an hour before they decided to leave. Just as they turned they saw a figure in the shadows and before they could react the figure spoke

"Well I see you've discovered the mirror of erised" Dumbledore said

"Oh professor we're sorry I..." Jane started but stopped when Dumbledore raised his hand

"Don't worry you are not in trouble" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye

"Oh" Harry and Jane at the same time sounding relieved and Dumbledore smiled and waited until one of them asked, he knew they would ask.

"Sir what does the mirror do?" Harry started

"Besides showing us the impossible" Jane finished. Dumbledore smiled again, since it hadn't taken long for them to ask.

"Well the mirror shows you your heart's desire no matter how impossible it is" Dumbledore answered, "but you should know the mirror can't make those things come true."

"Sir, what do you see on the mirror?" Jane asked genuinely interested

"Well I see a pair of socks, you can never have too many of them" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes and then sighed, "the mirror will be moved and I have to ask you not to go look for it, and remember one must not dwell on dreams and forget to live. Now with that said I must ask you to go to sleep." The Potter twins didn't need to be told twice and went straight to their dormitories.

The break passed without any situations and soon the other students were arriving.

"Hermione!" Jane shouted before embracing her with a bone crushing hug

"I missed you too, but please I can't breath"

"Oh sorry" Jane said blushing, "It's just that I've been with boys for way too long. Anyway, come on Harry and Ron must be awake by now" They left the Great Hall and enter the common room finding Harry and Ron playing wizard chess. When they saw Hermione they smiled and waved but stayed seated concentrating on the game. Hermione waved back and started going up the stairs to take her things to her dorm. Jane followed her muttering something about insensible boys.

"So how was your break Hermione?" Jane asked when they got to their room.

"It was great we went to America to visit some relatives. They live in California you know. It was really fun I haven't really seen them in a long time so we catch up about everything except magic, mind you, but no matter. Well I did feel kind of out of place with my cousins because we were never really close since they see me more as a grown up than anything else..." Hermione rambled about her holidays for a good two hours and it was hard for Jane to follow because of how fast she was talking. Jane didn't interrupt her because it seemed like Hermione hadn't talk to anyone her age for a long time. After Hermione finished she notice Jane's necklaces.

"Did Sirius give you that?"

"Oh no this was Cedric Diggory" Jane said blushing madly

"You are kidding, right? He is like in third year. Do you like him?" Hermione started saying making Jane's face redder and redder with every word.

"Hermione is not like that and anyway what does it matter that he is in third year, so are Fred and George" Jane said trying to control her face but even her hair started getting red with embarrassment.

"Oh Jane I'm sorry, but since when do you know Cedric Diggory, last time I heard he wasn't friend with the twins."

"Well he isn't but he is really nice and all" Jane said slowly

"Oh you have to tell me everything" Hermione said exitedly

"There is really not much to tell" Jane said quietly

"No matter tell me everything" Hermione pressed and Jane told her. After their talk Jane was actually relieved to tell someone and was glad that Hermione didn't think it was stupid. After a while of catching up they went down to the common room. Hermione went to Harry and Ron while Jane went to Fred and George.

"Hey want to play exploding snap?" George said

"Sure why not" Jane said sitting down beside Fred who just smiled her way. They played for a while until Lee Jordan took the twins to some secret place. Jane decided to go to the lake where she hadn't been for way too long.

As she walked to the tree she realized that Cedric was there wearing the scarf, with the Hufflepuff colors and the small badger that moved, that Jane had gotten for him. He hadn't noticed her and he seemed to be comfortable so she decided to leave but just as she turned she stepped on a twig and it snapped. He turned and, when he saw who it was, smiled.

"Running away from me huh" Cedric said with a smile

"Well no I um... didn't want to disturb you" Jane said blushing

"I don't think you could ever disturb someone" Cedric said with a smile

"You'd be surprised" Jane said before smiling and sitting beside him. They stayed quiet for some time just enjoying the view.

"So how was your Christmas?" Cedric asked, breaking the silence.

"It was great, much better than my past Christmases"

"Really, how come?"

"Well that is really not important now" Jane said, "how was your Christmas?"

"How smooth changing the subject from you to me" Cedric laughed

"Well thank you, so are you going to answer?"

"Oh my Christmas was great too, and I have to say I actually loved the scarf so thank you."

"Oh you're welcome and I loved the necklace it is... um beautiful" Jane said blushing a little.

"You're welcome" Cedric said. After that both of them stayed quiet until it was dinner time.

They walked together to dinner and once in the Great Hall they parted ways. While Cedric went to the Hufflepuff table, Jane made her way to sit between Fred and George on the Gryffindor table.

"Where you alone with Cedric all this time?" George asked obviously amused

"Don't you think you're a little young for that" Fred said smiling mischievously

Jane ignored them and started eating. After eating Fred and George went with Lee Jordan to, possibly, plan their next prank so Jane stayed with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"So Jane we found out what Snape is trying to steal" Hermione said while they made their way to the Gryffindor Tower

"Snape?" Jane asked confused

"Yes Snape, I think Harry is right about that"

"Well never mind that" Jane said not entirely convinced about Snape being the theft, "What is he trying to steal?"

"The sorcerer's stone" Ron interrupted Hermione as she was about to answer, earning a glare from her.

"Of course why didn't I thought of that? I had read about it"

"What haven't you read about sis?" Harry said putting an arm around her shoulder while they entered the common room.

"What do you think we should do?" Ron asked Jane even though they already had a plan of what to do thanks to Hermione, who was a little hurt for some reason.

"I really wouldn't know you should ask Hermione she is better at planning."

"Actually we already had planed going to Hagrid next Friday." Hermione said glaring at Ron "Wanna come?"

"Sure, um well good night guys" Jane responded hugging Harry and going up to the girl's dorm. Harry, Hermione, and Ron stayed a while longer doing homework before going to sleep.

Jane tried to sleep but after three hours of changing positions on her bed she decided to go downstairs to the common room and read. The common room was empty and dark but as soon as she stepped down the last stair the fireplace turned on. She smiled, she loved magic so much. Jane went to the couch closer to the fireplace. She read for a while but for some reason she always felt more relaxed than she did on her own dorm and she fell asleep on the couch. She had a weird dream. In the dream there was a lot of screaming, a crying baby, and a flash of green that made her wake up startled. Jane woke up and looked around her surroundings a little confused and then she remembered falling asleep in the common room. I really need to stop doing this, Jane thought to herself before going to the girls dorm to get ready for the day.

That week passed without any incident and soon it was friday night.

"I think we should get ready to go now." Harry said anxious to know more about the sorcerer's stone and trying to bust Snape.

"But how are we going to go without being seen?" Hermione asked getting very nervous.

"Simple we use Harry's cloak and my charm bracelet" Jane said almost bored

"Great then let's go!" Ron said a little too loud.

"Ron, be quiet or someone will notice" Hermione chastised. They got ready and went out of the common room. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were under the cloak while Jane followed them with her charm bracelet on. At Hagrid's door Harry knocked, and minutes later a barking dog could be heard.

"Down Fang, Down" Hagrid said to the dog before opening the door. He seemed confused because there was nobody there.

"Who's 'ere?" Hagrid asked nervously

"Relax Hagrid it's just us" Jane said touching the emerald on her bracelet and appearing in front of him. He jumped a little but let the four of them in.

"So what are you doing here?"

"We know about the Sorcerer's stone" Harry blurted out

"How did you find out 'bout tha?" Hagrid asked

"And we think Snape is trying to steal it" Ron said ignoring Hagrid's question

"Snape? Don't be ridiculous he is one of the professors guarding it" Hagrid said but before they could answer a sound came from Hagrid's fireplace. Hagrid went to it and got an egg out of a calderon.

"What is that?" Jane asked in awe

"That is a dragon's egg, my brother Charlie just started working in Romania with them and sent me a photo of one. But Hagrid where did you get it" Ron said not taking his eyes off the egg.

"I won it from a man the other night" Hagrid said obviously happy. They all waited until the dragon hatched from the egg. After saying they would search on how to care for a dragon the four students left Hagrid's hut and went to the Gryffindor common room.

"A dragon? He really is crazy, don't you think?" Ron said as soon as they entered the common room.

"I actually think they are magnificent creatures" Jane said still in awe that she had actually seen a dragon.

"Right" Harry, Hermione, and Ron said at the same time. But Jane ignored them and sat down on the couch near the fire. Hermione and Ron went to their respective dorms while Harry sat down next to his sister.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Harry asked her

"Oh, yeah... in a minute" Jane said but Harry wasn't convinced

"Can't sleep huh" Harry said

"No, not really, and when I do sleep I have always the same nightmare" Jane said sadly.

"Oh same here... does your nightmare includes screaming, crying,and a flash of green light?" Harry asked

"As a matter of fact yeah, how did you know?"

"It's the same nightmare I've been having" Harry said before yawning

"You think we should tell Sirius?" Jane asked quietly

"No, I don't think he would want to be bother because of some silly nightmare." Harry said standing up

"Right, but Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"If I have a nightmare can I bother you with it?"

"Sure sis that is what I'm here for. Good night" Harry said before going up to his room

"Night Harry" Jane said smiling before going to her own dorm.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter JK Rowling does I only own Jane

* * *

The next week Jane and Hermione were usually in the library searching about dragons while Ron and Harry passed their time trying to convince Hagrid to send Norbert (the dragon's name) to Romania where Ron's brother had started working.

"We need to convince him now, because some of my brother's coworkers are going to be close until Sunday and they can come this week to take the dragon." Ron said to the tired looking girls

"Right, so we go today to Hagrid's hut and try again." Harry said. Hermione nodded in agreement while Jane just stared at him.

"Do you have a better idea Jane?" Harry asked a little confuse that his sister hadn't responded.

"Oh I don't think my idea is better it's just that I hadn't thought about that. I just thought we could always tell the guys to come and we just steal Norbert" Jane said with a tired voice. She really hadn't slept much that week. The other three just laughed at what she just said.

"Right because stealing a dragon is_ so_ easy" Ron said sarcastically. Jane glared at him.

"I never said my idea was good Ron" Jane said before storming off the common room. Jane walked to the lake, it was still a little too early for dinner so she figured she could go out to breath a little of fresh air.

"Jane wait up!" Jane heard Harry call. She stopped and waited for Harry to catch up.

"Are you okay?" Harry said once he catched up. He was dressed in his quidditch outfit since he had quidditch practice.

"Oh yeah, I just needed a bit of fresh air"

"Great so are you going to watch the practice? I know you don't like it but..."

"Sure I'll watch the practice" Jane said interrupting him.

"Brilliant, come on" Harry said smiling, "and by the way we are going to see Hagrid tonight and see if he accepts sending the dragon away"

"Harry the dragon has a name, use it"

"Sorry, Norbert" Harry said while Jane smiled. They both went to the Quidditch pitch and while Jane went to the strands Harry went to the locker room to meet with the team. The practice went without much problem but Oliver Wood (the Quidditch captain) kept yelling at them for every little mistakes they did.

"Oliver back off, we are doing great" Fred said after being yelled at for like the hundredth time

"Yeah what is wrong with you" George said. But Oliver ignored them having notice Jane sitting on the strands

"Hey! who the bloody hell are you?!" He yelled at Jane who immediately looked at Harry

"That is my sister, Oliver" Harry said a little sheeply

"Are you sure it is not a spy?" Oliver said still worked up

"Of course I'm not a spy, I'm Harry's twin sister and a Gryffindor and it goes without saying that you know me since practically everyone in your team does and I think we talked once" Jane said angry that he thought she was a spy. Oliver seemed taken aback.

"Oh I'm sorry it's just that McGonagall told me Snape was going to be referee for the next game" Oliver said and everyone fell quiet.

"This is bad" Fred started

"This is really bad" George finished

"You don't know that" Jane said and everybody on the team looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Are you kidding he will call every foul we make" Oliver said and everyone agreed

"So, don't make any foul and try to play as clean as possible. And stop looking at me as if I was crazy" Jane said as everyone kept looking at her.

"Alright, she is right we will have to play as clean as possible, but now let's go to dinner. You all did a great job today." Oliver said before going back to the castle while the team and Jane followed him.

That night the Potter twins, Hermione, and Ron went to Hagrid's hut and convinced him to give Norbert away. Their plan was that they would get Norbert around eleven thirty Friday night under Harry's invisibility cloak and wait for the guys in the Astronomy Tower. But now they had to be in class since it was just Friday afternoon. Potion was their last class and they were anxious to get out specially since Snape was being extra bad, so when the bell indicated the end of the class the four of them rushed out of the classroom. Jane had stayed a little behind so as she tried to catch up with them she hadn't noticed someone in front of her until she smacked into him and dropped all her books and notes.

"Whoa, no need to knock me to the floor" Jane heard a far too familiar voice say

"Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking" Jane said while kneeling to get her thing. But she didn't notice a blond guy grabbing one of her parchments.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine" Cedric said helping her with her books. When they had gathered all her thing they stood up but before Jane could react Cedric grabbed her books from her hands.

"Hey" Jane started to protest

"Hey you almost knocked me to the floor, the least you can do is let me walk you to your common room." Cedric said and started walking. Jane walked beside him without saying anything but leading the way. Once she stopped in front of the Fat Lady she looked at him expectantly and he understood

"Well I guess this is where we part ways" He said handing her her books and bowing his head a little before turning and leaving her alone.

Jane stayed out for a minute before entering the common room extremely confused. When she entered the common room she spotted Harry, Hermione, and Ron (who wasn't going to our excursion tonight due to the fact that Norbert had bitten him) talking and she too spotted Fred, George, and Lee looking suspicious . Jane decided she wanted to be alone and started going to her dorm to try to sleep until dinner. Her plans of sleeping where shattered when George spotted her

"Hey Jane!" he yelled across the common room making everyone in the common room turn to her. She blushed but ignored everyone that was watching her while she made her way to the Weasley twins

"What is your problem?" Jane said quietly when she got closer

"What?" George said innocently while Fred and Lee laughed

"Whatever, what do you want?" Jane said still a little self conscious

"Um, nothing really" George said smiling deviously

"Yeah we just wanted to say hi" Fred said

"So hi" Lee said. Jane glared at them before going to her dorm to try to sleep.

She tossed and turned for 20 minutes before deciding she wasn't going to fall asleep, so she got up and went out to the lake.

While she sat on the ground facing the lake she started to feel relaxed enough to sleep and started to nod off

"You ok?" Cedric said making her jump, "oh, sorry I didn't mean to startle you"

"I'm fine, just tired"

"Can I sit here, or do you want to be alone" Cedric said sounding concerned

"You can sit here I don't mind" Jane said blushing like she always did around him. He sat down but unlike other times he sat down close to her touching her shoulder with his. Jane blushed and felt confused she really didn't know what was going on, why was he acting so different. He normally didn't talk to her, they just sat there, and he never asked if he could sit there he just sat down, but what confused her the most was the closeness that was something she never felt from anyone but Harry but this really didn't feel the same way and it scared her.

"So why haven't you been sleeping?" Cedric asked breaking her away of her thought

"Oh, nightmares" She said before she could stop herself

"Nightmares? What are they about?"

"I really couldn't tell you I don't understand them myself" she said, no point in lying to him

"Right, but really you should try to sleep you look like you're going to pass out any minute now" he said, again sounding concern

"Well what do you suggest I can do to sleep?"

"I don't know I've never had that problem" He said smiling cheekily

"Oh" Jane said feeling embarrassed again. They fell silent and Jane's head started to drop again until it fell on Cedric's shoulder and she fell into a dreamless sleep. Cedric looked at her and smiled, she really looked so peaceful and young, which reminded him she was only eleven and he was thirteen and if he really liked her he would wait until she was older.

Jane hadn't realized she was asleep until she felt somebody shake her.

"Jane you have to wake up is time for dinner"

"What!" Jane said getting up

"Don't worry it just started" Cedric said following her to the castle

"That is not the point, this is the second time we've stayed here until dinner"

"So?"

"Well I don't know, it's weird" she said before entering the Great Hall and rushing to her seat between Fred and George.

"So, were you all this time with him again?" Fred said, making her blush

"Shut up Fred" Jane said trying to control her blushing

"I think she did Fred" George said

"Well we knew this day would come"

"Yeah our little girl is growing up" The two of them kept commenting about her throughout dinner making her blush so much that even her hair and eyes had a tinge of red.

After dinner the Weasley twins left with their respective girlfriends so Jane stayed with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"So are you all ready for tonight" Ron whispered

"Um about that, I kind of lost the letter with the confirmation" Jane said looking sheeply

"I don't think that's a problem sis" Harry said trying to reassure her

"Of course is a problem, what it it falls in the wrong hands" Ron said and Harry and Hermione glared at him while Jane buried her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't worry Jane. Now come on lets go to the common room, we have like 3 and a half hours until we go to Hagrid's so we can relax" Hermione said

"Right, come on" Harry said putting an arm around Jane's shoulders. They went to the common room. There Hermione started doing homework sitting on the couch, Jane was curled on the same couch as Hermione but she was reading a muggle book, and Harry and Ron were sitting on the floor in front of the couch playing wizarding chess.

The time passed and the common room emptied.

"So I guess we should go" Harry said looking around

"Ok" Hermione and Jane said at the same time.

Hermione and Harry were under the cloak while Jane was using her bracelet. They got to Hagrid's without a problem and saw him waiting for them.

"Well, I guess I should say good bye right" Hagrid said tearing up. After the good byes the three students grabbed the box with the dragon and made their way to the astronomy tower. Once there Harry and Hermione took off the cloak while Jane appeared at their side. They waited for ten minutes when they saw two figures on two brooms making their way to the three students. Harry and Hermione gave the box with Norbert to the two guys, after they were gone the three students made their way to the astronomy tower door only to meet face to face with Filch the concierge.

"Well well well, students out of bed" Filch sneer at them before turning around. The three kids followed him without complaining but kicking themselves mentally for forgetting the cloak.


	9. Chapter 9

Filch led them through the castle and stopped in front of a very angry looking McGonagall.

"You can leave Mr. Filch" she said before ushering the kids inside her office. Two students were already in her office. One was Malfoy who was grinning malevolently and the other one was Neville who looked nervous and hurt. Jane, Harry, and Hermione sat down on the three empty chairs while McGonagall sat down on the chair behind her desk.

"I am ashamed to say that you three are from my own house," she started. "First you go out after hours as you like, but apparently you decide that breaking the rules isn't enough, so you invent a story about a dragon so your classmates break the rules too. So how do you explain that?"

Harry and Hermione looked at the professor confused and ashamed while Jane decided to look at her feet.

"So you have no answer?" McGonagall said waiting for them to answer, when they didn't she continued. "Well I will take 50 points from the all of you and you will have detention"

"Excuse me, but did you say all of us?"

"Certainly, even though you had different reasons, you were out of bed after curfew"

Jane looked up and glared at Malfoy but there was a hint of a smile on her face.

"Now you are all dismissed, go back to your common rooms"

Hermione, Neville, and the Potter twins got up and started walking toward the Gryffindor tower.

"Um, Neville, why were you out?" Hermione asked softly

"I wanted to warn you, but apparently the joke was on me huh" Neville said angrily

"Neville this wasn't a prank, we swear" Jane said

"It doesn't matter anyway, Malfoy tricked me"

"Forget Malfoy, you know, because you are worth like 50 of him, and don't let anyone tell you different" Harry said

"Oh, and thank you for trying to warn us, it really means a lot" Jane said smiling at Neville. The rest of the way they walked in silence but Neville seemed to be in a better mood. They got to the common room and went straight to their dorms.

The next day Jane woke up and went to the common room expecting it to be empty, but instead found Fred and George talking in hushed tones.

"What are you two doing?" Jane asked in the best McGonagall tone she could muster. Fred and George jumped from their seat

"Nothing" they said at the same time turning to see Jane red from laughter.

"Ha ha really funny" George said laughing too

"I think we taught her well" Fred said smiling and then sitting down again

"Yeah" Jane said sadly remembering that she had just lost 50 points to Gryffindor. The twins looked at her confused but didn't comment. Jane sat down on a chair beside them and started reading a muggle book.

"You know, you're always reading" George started

"But never doing homework" Fred finished

"Oh that is a secret I can't reveal" Jane said not looking up from her book.

"Right, so lets go for breakfast" George said standing up, followed by Fred standing up.

"I think I'll just wait for Harry" Jane said not wanting to be alone with people when they notice the house points.

"That's ok because he is already here" Fred said making Jane look up. She saw Harry, Neville, and Ron looking a little scared of what they might find.

"Oh well I'll go wake Hermione and then go down" Jane said standing up

"That won't be necessary I'm up" Hermione said from the girl's stairs. Without any more excuse to delay going out Jane made her way to go outside followed by the confused Weasley twins and the scared first years. Walking to the Great Hall they passed the place with the points and noticed the rubies that represented the Gryffindor points where in last place.

"What?! Someone lost 200 points and it wasn't us" Fred said looking at his twin

"Damn, now we are in last place" George said. The five first years stayed quiet looking at the floor.

"So you lost the points, right?" Fred asked. The others just nodded not wanting to talk or even look up.

"Don't worry nobody has to know who lost the points" George said before making his way, with Fred, to the Great Hall. But, unfortunately, by the end of breakfast every Gryffindor knew who lost the points (courtesy of Malfoy) and where ignoring the Potter twins, Neville, and Hermione and giving them occasional glares.

"Right, nobody has to know who lost the points" Jane said under her breath, but Fred and George who were beside her heard.

"Oh I'm sure it will pass" Fred said

"Sure," Jane said sarcastically. "Aren't you worried about what they would think if they see you with me" she added pointing at her fellow Gryffindors

"Not in this world" Fred and George said at the same time. They finished breakfast and went to the common room where Jane, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione had decided to stay all day.

Harry, Ron, and Neville started doing homework that had been piling up all week while Hermione helped them and Jane read her book.

"Jane, aren't you going to do homework?" Hermione asked

"Already finished" Jane said without looking up from her book. All of them looked surprised except for Harry who knew how his sister worked.

"What? When? You've been with us all this time" Hermione said a little disappointed that Jane had finished doing homework before her.

"She probably did it in class" Harry said

"In class? But don't you take notes" Hermione said. "I've seen you take notes"

"No, Hermione, you've seen me writing in class" Jane said putting her book down and looking at her brother's paper.

"Harry you got that wrong" Jane said before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked

"Outside" Jane said as if it was obvious

"No," Ron said. "Stay and help us"

"But Hermione is helping you"

"Yeah but Hermione is one..." Ron started

"And you are a bunch of incompetent boys" Jane said interrupting him

"NO!" Neville, Ron, and Harry yelled at the same time and the people in the common room glared at them.

"Whatever, Hermione do you need help?"

"No, I can handle them" She said.

"Okay, well, bye" Jane said going out of the common room. She walked for a while before she came across two Gryffindor that were on their seventh year. Jane saw them but decided to just keep walking without acknowledging them.

"Hey! Aren't you one of the students who lost 50 points" One of them said. Jane just kept walking but now she was scared, _what if they hurt me?_ She thought.

"Hey, don't ignore us, the least you can do is try to repay us" one of them said, but thankfully Jane didn't have to reply because at that moment Cedric rounded the corner. Jane thought she just saw heaven because even though the seventh year students were older Cedric seemed slightly more intimidating.

"Everything alright here?" Cedric asked

"Yes, so mind your own business Diggory" One of the seventh year said while the other nodded

"Ok, come on Jane" Cedric said and Jane didn't hesitate to follow him.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Cedric said once they were out of hearing

"About the points we lost last night" Jane said looking down

"So it is true"

"Yeah" Jane said sadly as they got to their place in front of the lake. Where they sat silently for a while.

"You know, don't let those guys bother you Jane"

"Right" Jane said not looking at him. "You probably wouldn't be saying that if I had lost 50 points from Hufflepuff"

"Yes, I would," he said turning to look at her. "I would defend you if anyone tried to bother you or tried to hurt you."

Jane turned to look at him and founded him very close to her face. He started to lean in to her but just as his lips were about to touch hers she jumped up and ran away without looking back.

"Damn, Cedric, you just had to push didn't you" Cedric said to himself.

Jane ran and ran until she was in her dorm ignoring her friends and brother. When she got to the dorm she sat on her bed and started thinking.

"What just happened?" She said to herself. She was confused, she had no idea what had happened and she didn't know how she felt, but before she could think more about it Hermione entered the room.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked sounding really concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just confused"

"About?..." Hermione prompted

"Um, well, Cedric" Jane murmured

"Ohh, what happened?"

"Well I'm not sure but I think he tried to kiss me"

"But that is good, right?"

"I don't know," Jane said. "That's what confuses me"

"How I wish I could help." Hermione said.

"That's ok, but now we should go down"

The two of them went down, where they found an indignant Ron and the nervous Harry and Neville.

"McGonagall just came saying that your detention is tonight after dinner" Ron said explaining the nervous faces of Harry and Neville.

"Oh well that is like in three hours we should eat now" Jane said

"I don't think I can eat" Harry said and Hermione and Neville nodded

"OK, but I'm hungry" Jane said instantly looking for Fred and George, she really didn't want to go alone so people wouldn't bother her and frankly she was scared of facing Cedric.

"Fred, George are you hungry?" Jane asked them when she found them

"Why do you ask?" Fred said

"Um, because I am and I don't want to go alone" Jane said in a tone suggesting that it was an obvious reason.

"Ok so let's go eat" George said.

"Hey, how come they are not coming?" Lee Jordan said, being one of the few people that didn't send us death glares every five minutes.

"Oh we have detention after dinner and they are not hungry" Jane explained

"But you have no problem eating?" Fred said

"No, I've had worse things than detention back home" Jane said her tone implying that they shouldn't ask anything more, but Lee didn't catch that

"How come?" Lee said earning a glare from Jane who didn't reply and just kept walking.

"Sorry didn't mean to push" Lee said but Jane didn't reply she just kept looking ahead where Cedric was standing looking back at her.

"Um, Jane can I talk to you?" Cedric said looking nervously at the Weasley twins and at Lee.

"Um I'm actually pretty hungry, can it wait?" Jane said not looking at him. Fred and George noticing her nervousness started to guide her to the Great Hall flanking her protectively while Lee leaded the way. Cedric seeing this started to walk with them.

"Jane I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push" He said only looking at her ignoring the glares he received from the twins.

"It's ok, don't worry really it's fine"

"But it isn't" Cedric said staying behind, letting her go.

"Jane what was that about?" George said after Cedric was out of earshot

"Nothing" Jane said not wanting to talk about it because she was still confused.

"It didn't seem like nothing" Fred said under his breath but Jane heard him

"Well it was nothing so let it go" Jane said angrily

"Alright no need to chew my head off" Fred said throwing his hands up.

"Sorry didn't mean to snap"

"It's ok" Fred and George said at the same time. They ate but soon it was time for detention and Jane had to walk alone since Harry, Hermione, and Neville never came to dinner. When she got to McGonagall's office she noticed she was the only one there besides McGonagall.

"Good evening, miss Potter, take a sit while we wait for the others and Filch." The professor said.

"I'm sorry professor but, why are we waiting for Mr. Filch?" Jane asked.

"Well he is the one escorting you to Hagrid's hut, with whom you're going to be on your detention"

"Oh" Jane said, but at that same moment Harry, Hermione, and Neville got there.

"Well we only have to wait for..." McGonagall started but Malfoy entered the office followed by Filch. "Oh, Mr. Malfoy so great of you to join us, you will all be following Filch to your detention with Hagrid" The students all got up and started following Filch, who was going on about not enough punishment to kids. When we got to Hagrid's hut he was outside with a crossbow as of he was going hunting in the forest.

"Well, here you go Hagrid"

"What exactly are we going to do?" Malfoy asked with fearful voice.

"We are going into the forest" Hagrid answered and started to walk in that direction.

"What?!" The five students said at the same time.

"You heard me, now get a move on" The four Gryffindors started moving while Malfoy stayed a little behind.

"Mr. Malfoy you won't want to stay back" Hagrid said before moving further into the forest. They walked for awhile in silence since the five of them were too scared to talk. After what felt like hours Hagrid stopped in front of a little pool of a silver liquid.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Harry asked

"This is unicorn blood" Hagrid said pointing at the silver liquid. "I found one dead the other day, and we have to find out what is killing them"

"How?" Hermione asked

"Well for now we will split out, Harry and Hermione come with me and Jane, Draco, and Neville you go that way"

"Alright, but I get Fang" Malfoy said signaling the big dog beside Hagrid.

"Ok but I have to tell you he is a bloody coward" Hagrid said. "Oh and remember sending red sparks if you see something"

Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid walked away in a direction while Malfoy, Jane, and Neville walked in the opposite direction from them. Jane was leading the group since Malfoy was too selfinvolved to think of the others and Neville was too scared to think straight. While they were walking Neville was jumping at every sound made and Malfoy thought it was fun to make more sound than necessary just to see him jump. Neville ended up sending red sparks for nothing and Hagrid told him to change with Harry so now Jane and Harry were leading the way while Malfoy followed them. After some time walking they found the unicorn but it was dead and it had a dark figure on top. The figure as if sencing them looked up. Malfoy didn't waste any time and ran away screaming with Fang close behind. Jane would have ran with them but Harry was paralised looking at the figure and clutching his scar.

"Harry we have to go" Jane whispered hoping he would react and the figure wouldn't follow. But he didn't and now the creature was advancing. Jane and Harry backed away but Harry fell with a branch causing Jane to fall on top of him. The figure kept going but just before it could touch them they heard something that scared the thing. When they looked up they saw one of the most magnificent thing they had ever see, a centaur. His horse half was white without a black spot and his human half was very handsome.

"Are you two alright?" The centaur asked.

"Yeah, we are" Harry said. "Thank you"

"Now if you would let me take you to safety" the centaur said.

"Alright, but first what was that thing and why a unicorn?" Jane asked.

"The unicorn is a very pure creature, and when you drink its blood it can save you even if you are on the brink of death," the centaur said. "But at a terrible price, because of the unicorn's pureness, when you hurt them to drink their blood the second that blood touches your lips you live half a life a cursed life."

"But who would want to live like that?" Harry asked

"You can't think of anyone?"

"Voldemort" Jane and Harry said at the same time.

"Yes, but now let me take you to safety, please" the centaur said. And he did take them to safety taking them back to Hagrid and telling them to be careful even within the castle's walls.


	10. Chapter 10

The next couple of days passed without incident. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were always together (except when Harry had Quidditch practice) while Jane was rarely seen without Fred and George and never missed a Quidditch practice. Jane still didn't talk to Cedric and since she was never alone he couldn't talk to her. People still treated Harry, Jane, Hermione, and Neville coldly and it wasn't just the Gryffindors, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws too glared at them every chance they got since because of them Slytherin was in first place.

"Man, I'm tired of the glares" Harry said the saturday morning of the second Quidditch match

"Don't worry mate if we win the game we can gain some points" Ron said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, and the game is against Hufflepuff so it will be easy" Fred said from beside Jane.

"Okay Gryffindor lets go to the locker rooms!" Oliver said to the team

"But there is still hours for the game" George complained.

"Move it" Oliver said ignoring the complaints and moving out of the Great Hall in the direction of the Quidditch pitch.

"Good luck" Jane called out to the team, but it turned out to be a bad idea since everyone that heard her turned to glare at her. She turned red and her hair started changing colors as she looked around nervously at her fellow students. She couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the Great Hall to the Quidditch pitch before anyone else. While she ran she didn't notice the figure in front of her until she felt it grab her shoulders.

"What is wrong, Jane?" Serious asked his voice full of concern. Jane didn't answer she just buried her face in his chest wrapping her arms around him and crying her eyes out. Sirius didn't hesitate to put his arm around her shoulders trying to sooth her. When he felt her calm down a bit he tried asking her what was wrong again and this time she answered.

"Well I'm sure you got the letter about us being out after curfew" Jane started

"Yes, I got it, but that was ages ago. Why are you crying now?"

"Well I think is because I've been trying to hold it in but I'm tired of people glaring at me and ignoring me and well I just lost it" Jane said tears falling down her face again.

"That can't be the worst thing somebody has done in all this time" Sirius said

"Well apparently it is because people haven't forgotten and they definitely are not being forgiving"

"Forget them" Sirius said. "And nobody is going to bother you today or have you forgotten who I am in the wizarding world" Sirius said smiling and leading her to the Quidditch pitch which was still empty.

"Right you are the infamous Sirius Black" Jane laughed feeling extremely better now that Sirius was with her.

"Well glad it amuses you" Sirius said smiling at her. She was so much like Lily but at the same time so much like James that it was like looking at them at the same time in the same person. They talked for awhile until the stands started to fill with students. Jane notice how people stayed away from them because of Sirius and she felt the need to start crying again but for a different reason than before. Sirius noticed her face and put an arm around his shoulder squeezing it gently.

"Don't worry Jane, it will pass" Sirius said referring to everything that was happening around them.

"I know" Jane said smiling at him. The game soon started. The Hufflepuff weren't the best team but with Snape being refere they got most of the penalties for stupid things they were in for a good game. Sirius was raging at every penalty Snape gave them. But even with all thouse penalties the Gryffindor team won in a matter of minutes thanks to Harry who broke the school record for being the fastest seeker to catch the snitch. The Gryffindors broke down in cheers and Jane and Sirius were not an exception. Jane ran down the stands and threw herself at Harry who stumbled a little and laughed catching his exited sister.

"Oh Harry I'm so proud of you!" Jane said

"So am I" Sirius said hugging them both since Jane was still clinging to him. The Gryffindor team took no notice of her because when they raised him they took her with him, although that could have been the Weasley twins idea since they were the ones holding her up. She really didn't mind she was having a lot of fun. Sirius watched this with an amused smile on his face. He was really glad neither Jane nor Harry were alone. The team didn't let go of Harry but Oliver told the Twins to let go of Jane and they did reluctantly hugging her before following her team. Jane stayed with Sirius for a moment before he said he had to go. She then found Hermione and Ron who had a black eye.

"What happened?" Jane asked Hermione

"Malfoy" Hermione said not needing to give more explanation.

"Oh, well I expect he got a black eye too" Jane said looking at Ron expectantly.

"Hell yeah, Neville tried to take Crabbe and Goyle single handed... The poor guy is in the hospital wing unconscious but Crabbe and Goyle received black eyes two."

"Great! Now let's go to the party that is surely happening now" Jane said.

The rest of the week was slightly better, with the points won in the Quidditch match Gryffindor was more hopeful about winning at least the Quidditch cup so they spent less time glaring at the four first years. But on the other hand exams were coming and all the students were on edge and everyone could be seen studying.

"Jane you should study" Hermione said like for the million time

"Hermione you are wasting your time, she probably knows everything already" Harry said tired of hearing his friend telling Jane what to do. It was just a matter of time before she snapped. But Jane just ignored her and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked desperate for a distraction.

"Out" Jane said going out of the library where they spent most of their days. She walked for awhile letting her feet take her and she ended up in front of the lake staring at Cedric's back.

"Um, hi" Jane said hesitantly. Cedric turned fast surprised that she was talking to her.

"Jane" He said his voice full of relief

"Um, sorry for running away before" She said

"No, I shouldn't have pushed" Cedric said

"Can I sit down?"

"Sure you can" Both of them sat down in silence.

"How come you are not studying?" Cedric asked breaking the silence.

"Already know the stuff... What is your excuse?" Jane said smiling at him.

"Same thing, of course" Cedric said grinning when Jane laughed. Jane felt so much better after taking that much needed break of studying and laughing a little.

The exams passed quickly but Jane and Harry didn't relax like the others, feeling as if they were missing something about the stone. They knew that whoever wanted to steal (since Jane didn't believe it was Snape) the stone most want it for Voldemort but they didn't know if he already knew how to pass Fluffy. So after the exams Jane, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting by the lake (not the same place Cedric and Jane sit) trying to relax when suddenly Harry jumped up "Of course, why didn't I see it before" He yelled before running off. the other three followed him trying to catch him when they did he was questioning Hagrid.

"But didn't you see his face?" Harry was saying.

"No he never put his hood down" Hagrid said confused

"But you must have talked, didn't you?"

"Well yeah, he seemed interested in what kind of animals I had dealt with, I reckon he didn't want to give the dragon just to anyone, but I told him that after Fluffy a dragon wouldn't be any problem"

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Jane asked catching with what Harry was doing

"Of course he was interested when was the last time you saw a three headed dog, so I told him that the trick with every creature was knowing how to calm them, take Fluffy for instant play a little music and he will fall asleep..." Hagrid said before he noticed what he had said. "I shouldn't have said that... Hey where are you going?!" He yelled but the first years were already running to the castle.

"We need to talk to Dumbledore" Harry said.

"I don't suppose you know where his office is do you?" Jane asked but before he could respond McGonagall found them.

"What are you four doing inside" McGonagall asked

"Um well we need to see Professor Dumbledore" Harry said

"It's urgent" Jane added.

"Well whatever it is I'm sure it can wait since professor Dumbledore was called by the ministry and he is not here at the moment"

"He is gone?" Jane asked

"Certainly, he is after all a very busy man"

"But, professor you don't understand" Jane started

"We know about the sorcerer's stone" Harry continued

"And we are sure someone is out to steal it" Jane finished.

"I have no idea how you know about the but I assure it is perfectly safe. Now run along" McGonagall said before leaving them. The four of them went to the common room passing Snape as they went.

"Today, whoever it is, is likely to act" Jane said when they got to the common room.

"Oh come off it, we all know it is Snape" Ron said irritated that Jane still didn't agree with them.

"Where is the evidence"Jane said turning to Ron and glared at him.

"Okay fighting won't solve anything. We are going to act today too" Harry said.

"Right, so what is the plan?" Hermione said trying to ease the tension between Jane and Ron. The students stayed in the common room until the last person went up to sleep.

"Now is our chance" Ron said but before they could move further they saw a toad on and arm chair.

"Trevor you shouldn't be here" Hermione whispered to the toad.

"Neither should you" Neville answered standing in front of them

"Neville you don't understand"Harry started but neville interrupted him

"You are leaving again, aren't you? Well I won't let you" He said, " I'll fight you" He added raising his fist as if to fight.

"Neville, I really am sorry for this" Hermione said. "_Petrificus totalus_" Neville fell to the floor with a thud.

"What the hell was that?!" Jane said losing it. "What did you do to him?"

"Calm down Jane it was only the full body bind, he'll be fine." Hermione said and passing him added, "Sorry Neville, it's for your own good."

"Yeah, sorry" Harry and Ron said at the same time when they passed him. Jane didn't say anything, she seriously doubted he would feel reassured by anything.


	11. Chapter 11

The four students made their way to the third floor as quietly as possible. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were under the cloak while Jane was using her charm bracelet. They got to the door and opened it. They discovered that someone had already been there and had charmed an arp and was playing music.

"Snape was here already" Ron said. Jane glared at him but didn't say anything.

"Well we have to hurry up before the arp stops playing." Harry said going to the trap door and opening it.

"Ok, I'm gonna go first, wait till I say is OK to jump" Harry said looking at his sister.

"Okay, but hurry I don't think that arp is going to be playing much longer" Jane said pushing him a little. He jumped and they followed without waiting.

"I told you to wait" Harry said when he saw them.

"Well if you wanted us to be dog food we would have stayed up there" Jane said. "Anyway, what is this...plant?"

"I don't know but lucky it was here, don't you think?" Ron said.

"I don't think this is luck" Hermione said looking very nervous

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked but before she could answer the plant started moving and holding them tight.

"Because this is the Devil's snare" Hermione said. "Now relax or the plant will hold you tighter" Jane, Ron, and Harry were not comforted by that and kept trying to free themselves.

"Listen to me stop moving...oh what was it that the professor said about the plant?" Hermione said trying to find the solution to get out of there.

"Oh Hermione the Devil's snare hates light" Jane gasped running out of air since the plant was squashing her chest.

"Right it hates light, um what was the spell?... Right!_ Lumus Solem_" Hermione exclaimed and a bright light erupted from her wand. The plant let go of them and retreated to the darkness throwing them to the floor. Jane was gasping for air on all four while Ron, Harry, and Hermione were standing up.

"Jane are you alright?" Harry asked concerned for his twin

"Yeah, just breathless" Jane said standing up and smiling "Plants tend to leave me like that" She joked.

"Come on Jane we have to hurry up" Harry said rushing her but smiling.

They ran until they got to a room with thousands of little birds. There was a door at the end of the room so they went straight to it. Ron tried to opened it but it was locked. The four of them even tried the Alohomora spell they had learned From Hermione but it didn't work.

"How are we supposed to go to the other side?" Harry asked. Jane started looking around for any way they could open the door when she noticed the birds weren't really birds but keys.

"I got it we have to find the key that opens the door" She said excitedly.

"There are no keys" Ron said looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Those thing flapping their wings are not birds they are keys" Jane said

"Huh, it's true they are keys. But there must be like thousands of keys" Hermione said. Ron started inspecting the lock to see if he could figure out what type of key would fit.

"I think the key would be old, with a handle, and probably silver" He said.

"Ok, but how do we get it?" Harry said.

"Um... There! Brooms!" Hermione said. The boys went to the brooms and mounted. They pursued the key but it kept slipping through their fingers.

"Jane, Hermione we need your help. Mount the brooms" Harry said from above.

"But..." Hermione started

"don't worry Hermione, come on" Jane interrupted her and started leading the way to the brooms. They mounted them and between the four of them they managed to catch the key. They opened the door and entered a dark room full of pieces like chess pieces.

"What do you think we have to do?" Harry asked.

"I think is obvious we have to play" Ron said

"Of course it's obvious, Not" Jane said sarcastically.

"Ok knock it off you two" Harry said to his sister and best mate.

"Okay, so I'll take a knight, Harry you take the bishop, Hermione you take the tower, and Jane you take the other tower." Ron said taking charge of the game. He played like a master with help from Jane here and there. But soon they faced a glitch. The only movement they could do to win would involve sacrificing Ron.

"I've got to do it" Ron said with determination

"No, we'll find another way" Jane said trying to find another solution.

"There is no other way" Ron said looking at her.

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked unable to understand their train of thoughts.

"The only way we can win if Ron sacrifices himself and then Harry has a free shot to the king" Jane said

"Ron you can't" Hermione said.

"We don't have another option" He said and moved a space saying a small "check". The white queen moved and attacked Ron leaving the king defenceless to Harry. Harry moved and the king threw his crown at Harry's feet. The three students rushed to Ron's side to see if he was alright.

"Thank Merlin he's just knock out, I'm sure he'll be fine" Hermione said more to herself than to the twins.

"Hermione you stay here, Harry and I are going to try to stop the thief" Jane said earning a look of disbelief from Harry

"Okay, I'll stay" Hermione said not taking her eyes from Ron. Harry and Jane went to the other room where they found a riddle about potions. Jane solve the riddle but they noticed that there was enough potion for only one person.

"Harry you're the one that should go, this is your fight and as much as I don't want you to do it, you should, you have to fight." Jane said tears spilling from her eyes. Harry looked at his sister and hugged her and before she let go of him she said

"Be safe and please come back" And he drank the potion and left without answering. Jane stood in that room crying before she decided she wouldn't wait there doing nothing. She went back to where Hermione and Ron were. Ron was still out cold and Hermione was on the floor cradling his head on her lap crying.

"Hermione, we have to look for help. Let's move Ron to safety and then write to Dumbledore. Harry may need help." Jane said as soon as she saw her friend.

"Okay but how do we go up?"

"I haven't had the foggiest idea, we are just going to wait and see" Jane said. Hermione grabbed Ron under his arms and Jane grabbed his legs. Together they took Ron until they got to the room with the plant.

"Now how do we get him up there?" Hermione asked but before Jane could answer Dumbledore appeared in front of them.

"Did Harry go in?" he asked

"Yes, professor" Jane and Hermione said at the same time

"Very well I shall go help him. You two should take Mr. Weasley the infirmary"

"Uh professor how do we do that?" Hermione asked. He didn't answer he just flicked his wand and a ramp appeared. Jane and Hermione took Ron up the ramp. They had to carry him all the way to the infirmary and when they got there they were out of breath. Madam Pomfrey seemed to be expecting them because she was there ready to treat Ron.

"You are lucky he only has a mild concussion it could have been much worse" She said when she finished treating him. She started fussing over the two girls but stopped when Dumbledore came in carrying an unconscious.

"Is he alright... Oh Merlin tell me he is not dead" Jane started freaking out "This is my fault I should have been the one in there not him..."

"Dear girl calm down he is alive I think he is just exhausted" Dumbledore said interrupting Jane's ranting.

"Albus this boy's magic is exhausted what exactly happened?" Madam Pomfrey said.

"I don't know myself dear Poppy we'll just have to wait until he wakes up"

"When exactly will that be?" Jane said moving to Harry's bed sitting on a chair besides it.

"That is not something we can say, it really depends on the person" the mediwitch said.

"OK... Did somebody write to Sirius?" Jane said not taking her eyes off Harry.

"Yes Jane we did. Miss Granger why don't we give Miss Potter some time with her brother" Dumbledore said and Hermione was instantly out of the hospital wing.

Jane spent most of her days in the hospital only getting out to eat and take quick showers. Sirius too was living in the hospital wing. Harry stayed unconscious for three days and when he finally woke up Dumbledore made them leave so he could talk to Harry alone.

After what felt like an eternity to Jane and Sirius Dumbledore let them in so they could see Harry.

"Harry!" Jane exclaimed throwing her arm around his shoulders.

"You gave us quite a scare there, Harry" Sirius said.

"Think that's an understatement given Jane is holding me as if her life depended on it" Harry said smiling at his sister.

"Yeah I Guess you're right" Sirius said sitting down on the chair besides the bed.

"I'm not that bad" Jane said pouting and sitting down besides Sirius.

"Well do you know what happened down there?" Sirius asked looking at Harry first then at Jane who blushed a little. Harry started telling Sirius all that happened throughout the year and how they ended up in that place.

"Okay so what happened in that room?" Sirius asked and Jane straighten up on the chair.

"Well first I should say that Jane was right, it wasn't Snape the thief. It was professor Quirrell he had Voldemort on the back of his head, hidden with the turban. He wanted the sorcerer's stone so that Voldemort could come back to life with his own body. But I stopped him." Harry said

"But how?" Jane asked still thinking she should have been with him.

"I'm not sure but apparently thanks to my mother's sacrifice he can't touch me" Harry said sadly. "And when he tried to touch me he became ashes"

"Well that is interesting" Sirius said but it was obvious he was suffering as much as Harry and Jane for James and Lily's death.

"Oh Miss Potter, Mr. Black you should let Harry rest," Madam Pomfrey said when she came in.

"What? I've slept for three days I think I am well rested," Harry said not wanting Jane and Sirius gone.

"Well you had a very traumatic event you need to let your body rest Mr. Potter. Now you two should get out and eat or something for a while" she said not budging a bit.

"All right, come on Jane and Harry you get better," Sirius said leading Jane out of the hospital wing.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry got out of the Hospital Wing the next day and the four students were enjoying their last days in the castle. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were always together while Jane divided her time between her brother and Fred and George.

On the day before they got to the train Dumbledore called the two of them to his office. The Potter twins got to his office at 7:30 pm and before they could knock the door opened by itself revealing a mad Sirius and a calm Dumbledore.

"Oh Harry, Jane come in" Dumbledore said.

"It's there something wrong. Is it my grades? I swear I can do better"Jane started an Sirius laughed even though he was still mad at Dumbledore.

"Leave it to Jane to worry about her perfect grades" Harry joked but it was still obvious he was worried about why they had been summoned to the Headmaster's office.

"No Miss Potter you were not called here to talk about your grades. You were called here to discuss where you are going to be for the summer" Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean aren't we going back with Sirius?"

"No dear you are not. First you are going to go you're aunt and uncle's house than like in a month you can go back to Grimmauld Place" Dumbledore said and Sirius snorted. Jane paled and Harry was speechless.

"Why?" Harry said after a long silence since Jane was pale and probably in shock.

"Well your family was protected while you were with them but if you don't go back they would be vulnerable to attacks and you need to go back there for like a month so they can be safe." Dumbledore explained.

"Oh, so Sirius will come for us after a month exactly?" Harry asked. "No more than a month, right?"

"That is correct" Dumbledore said. "Jane, what do you say?"

"Um... I... I need fresh air" Jane said standing up and running off the office. She ran to the lake hoping Cedric was there, she needed to talk to someone that wasn't Sirius or Harry. She got to the lake grateful to see the now familiar back. Cedric heard someone running and turned to see Jane with a pale face and tears running down her face.

"Jane what happened?" He said standing up and hugging her to him. She wrapped her arm around him tightly and started sobbing really hard.

"Jane what is wrong?" He tried again but she just shook her head and held him tighter. She cried for a long time and Cedric just let her sitting back down and cradling her in his lap.

"I'm sorry Cedric is just that I have to go back with my aunt and uncle for a month and well I don't want to," Jane said controlling her sobbings. "I know it sounds petty but they are so horrible" and she started to cry again.

"I'm sure you'll be fine it is only a month after all" Cedric said trying to calm her.

"I know, I just freaked out" Jane said. "Sorry"

"It's okay" Cedric said. Jane sat down on the ground besides Cedric but stayed very close to him. They sat there together until Jane said she had to go because she had left Dumbledore's office running and Harry and Sirius would be worried. At the mention of Sirius Cedric shuddered a little.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you just shuddered and it is not cold" Jane said expecting an explanation.

"Well it's just that I was raised to think of Sirius Black as a bad person. i'm really sorry I know now he is not a bad person but I'm still getting used to it." Cedric said honestly

"Oh, it's okay I guess. Anyway I've got to go" Jane said standing up and going to the castle. She went to the Great Hall where she found Harry.

"Jane you all right?" He asked worried for his sister.

"I'm fine, don't worry" She said smiling at him.

"Ok" He said and kept eating. After they all ate, Hermione and Jane went to their dorm and started packing to be ready for the next day. After they packed Jane decided that day had been too exhausting and went to sleep.

She slept soundly and Hermione had to shake her for like ten minutes before she woke up. When both of them were ready they went downstairs to wait for the boys. The boys came downstairs like at 10:30 am and they had to hurry to get to the train. They got to the train with little time to spare.

"We are so lucky we got here on time" Hermione said glaring at Harry and Ron.

"Oh please is not that bad" Ron said entering an empty compartment.

"Yes it is that bad, imagine if it had left without us. What would have happened then?" Hermione said and the argument continued until Jane couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you two just shut up! God you're worse than a married couple" She yelled at both of them before opening her muggle book and started reading. Hermione and Ron quieted down and Harry started laughing.

"Oh it is not funny" Ron whispered to him.

"From my point of view it is really funny" Harry said smirking

"Whatever, want to play chess?"

"Sure" Harry said and the rest of the trip went without a glitch. When they got to the King's Cross station they separated promising each other they would write. Hermione went to her parent's, Ron went to the group of redheads in the station, and Jane and Harry went to the empty corner where Sirius was.

"Trip alright?" Sirius asked when he saw them.

"Great" Jane and Harry said at the same time.

"Well I guess we should get going. Don't want to make the muggles mad" Sirius said a little angrily muttering something about a _"crazy old wizard"_ and they made their wait out of the wizarding world to the muggle world.

* * *

I am planning of making a sequel... actually I'm planning on taking the story to the last book so I hope you keep reading... and review if you want :)


End file.
